


[biting]

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biting - "oh but sensible self would you kindly shut up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[biting]

Ginji's hand is wrapped around Ban's cock. Ban's voice breaks on Ginji's name. He gives fleeting thought to pulling away, or knocking his fist into the side of Ginji's head. Ban doesn't like being out of control--and he sounds breathless, and needy, and impossibly _young_ when Ginji's hand moves against him just like _that._

The room is small, dreary, and the single lamp has nothing on the bright glow of Ginji's skin. The room is theirs for the night, and they're alone: Ban and Ginji, finally, again. Ban grabs at Ginji's shoulders, too tight, and a smile flickers at the corner of Ginji's lips.

Ban's not too proud to let Ginji push him up against the wall and jerk him off. It's not pride that keeps him from saying: _please_ and _Ginji._ He leans forward and presses his mouth to the strong line of Ginji's neck, and bites down before he can say something stupid and dangerous like _I need you._


End file.
